villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dick Hardly
'Dick Hardley '''was a one-shot character in ''The Powerpuff Girls and the main antagonist in the episode "Knock it Off." Biography He was an old college roommate of Professor Utonium. Though Utonium initially considered him a friend, Dick always took advantage of him and unlike the former only sought financial profit in science. His first name may be a pun on the fact that he is, well... a jerk. One day, when Hardley paid a visit to the Utonium residence, he believed the girls were worth a great deal of money, but Utonium demands Hardley to leave when he realizes how greedy he is. The next day, Hardley offers the girls a ride home from school and asks for the ingredients. The girls then takes a flask of Chemical X from Utonium's laboratory and passes it to Hardley. He then made his own clones of the girls, starting a business and selling them and obtaining fame and money. He gradually gets more and more greedy as a result, and treated the clones as nothing more than selling products, using minimum materials and Chemical X so that they would fall apart and he could continue selling more copies. At one point, his employees mistakenly created a seemingly perfect version of Buttercup, and he had her melted down for her Chemical X. When the girls confront him about his stealing, he ingests the rest of the Chemical X, growing into a giant monster, who defeats the girls easily. He then starts to drain the girls of their chemicals. Utonium comes and proposes Hardley to take him instead, but he ignores his pleas and decides to take them both. However, when the clones see how much the Professor loves his daughters, they rebel against Hardley, who never showed any love to them. Utonium escapes with the Girls while Hardley is killed by his numerous creations. Despite being a one-time character, he is one of the most evil villains in the series and sometimes considered as cruel as (if not more cruel than) HIM. He is also the only one to actually defeat the girls, as he would have killed them if it wasn't for his clones rebelling against him. Finally, he is al so one of the few villains to die. Trivia *Dick's last name happens to be a pun on the word "hardly." *Though only a one-shot villain, he is considered to be the most evil Powerpuff Girls villain of all. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Powerpuff Girls villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Rich Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Greedy Villains Category:Jerks Category:Evil Genius Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Traitor Category:Giant Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Life-Drainers Category:Betrayed villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mutated Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Whip Users Category:Child-Abusers Category:Liars Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Mad Scientist Category:Kidnapper Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Crime Lord Category:Slavedrivers Category:Embezzlers Category:Business Villains Category:Sadists Category:Bullies Category:Leader Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Humans Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Master Manipulator Category:Attempted Murderer Category:Egomaniacs Category:Destroyer of Innocence